


Making a compromise

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: "Last week, I let you pick the movie we watched.""You made me pick between two Sandra Bullock vehicles."





	Making a compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, before we knew patrick hadn't moved out of ray's yet so I just made some stuff up. I love when the writers give us small tidbits about their lives outside of what we see :) set sometime between 4x03 "asbestos fest" and 4x04 "girls' night"

Patrick felt like he knew David well enough by now that he should have expected their process of picking which movie to watch. Rather than having a conversation about it, David told Patrick to choose between _The Lake House_ and _Two Weeks Notice_.

“You can’t go wrong with Sandra Bullock,” David began, “but just so you know, in this case, there _is_ a wrong answer.” 

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. “So what you’re telling me is essentially, you’ve already chosen the movie.”

“That’s correct,” David said, holding out the boxes of each movie. If nothing else, Patrick considered it a win that David was impressed with his movie collection. He finally had his own place and had the chance to empty out all of the boxes he had to put in a storage unit while he rented a room from Ray. The movies were selections he had accumulated over the years, whether from his childhood, passed down from his sister, or given as gifts. It left him with an extensive selection, even if he wasn’t familiar with half of the titles.

Patrick’s finger hovered over both movie cases, eyeing both and watching David’s face to figure out which was the right choice. Eventually, Patrick followed his not so subtle clues - as if David’s eyebrows weren’t prominent enough, he definitely knew how to clearly point them in a particular direction - and settled on _The Lake House_. He was met with instant validation.

“An excellent choice,” David concluded, tossing the losing contender aside.

“Not that it makes a difference for me,” Patrick shared. “I’ve never seen either movie.”

David, who was making his way toward the entertainment center, quickly turned back around to make scathing eye contact with Patrick. “Excuse me?”

Patrick shrugged and followed to sit on the couch. “Sorry that my family didn’t own a video store. I’m going to have to do quite a bit of movie watching to catch up with you.”

David finished setting up the movie and joined Patrick on the couch. “I am now extremely dedicated to that task.”

Patrick lifted his arm so David could fit directly beside him. When he did so without hesitation, settling his head in the crook of Patrick’s arm and placing an easy hand on his knee, it felt right. Having David next to him, so close and so natural, he felt all of the things he had felt during their first kiss. This was the way it was all supposed to feel. It was so new and scary and exciting. Patrick hoped that feeling never went away, no matter how long they were together.

They watched the movie in silence for quite a while, save for David’s quick and practiced commentary. Patrick was enjoying the movie enough, but truth be told, he enjoyed most things that involved David’s company. Since getting his own place, Patrick had thought a lot about the new freedom that came along with that in terms of alone time with David. The possibilities were endless, which made his head spin. The thought that it could happen _whenever they wanted_ was so both freeing and taunting. Because while Patrick loved simply spending time with David, he also wanted to spend that time with him considerably closer. Either in his bed, or on this very couch. He wasn’t going to be picky.

Patrick’s gaze dropped to the top of David’s head, plotting the best way to go about initiating what was circling around in his brain. He continued the soft stroke of his thumb over David’s sweater that was warm under his arm, mindlessly giving in to his desire to constantly be touching him. It was a small start to what he hoped would eventually turn into much more.

He knew he couldn’t just blurt out his request, so he strategized. He shifted slightly so that he was slouched further onto the couch, his head now equally level with David’s. There was still so much to learn about their relationship, their rhythm, the way they communicated. It was nerve-wracking to think about trying and failing, but that’s where the trust came in when navigating a relationship. No matter how many times they would engage in playful teasing or disagreements, underneath it all Patrick and David trusted each other. So even if something didn’t work, they would try again. Together.

It was particularly tricky to navigate intimacy, mainly because of their differences in experience. But they might not even be in this situation if Patrick hadn’t put himself out there with David, so he figured it was worth a shot to trust his gut. It had clearly worked for him before.

Patrick lightly squeezed David’s shoulder and said a quiet, “Hey,” into his ear.

David replied with an equally quiet, “Hm, what? Hi.” He flicked his eyes quickly in Patrick’s direction, but not enough to take his attention away from the movie completely. Taking things one small step forward, Patrick leaned in to press a small kiss to David’s jaw, feeling triumphant when that resulted in David turning his head more surely toward Patrick. He seized the moment and softly pressed his lips to David’s.

He was met with a hint of resistance. 

David pulled back with a hum and said, “Are you paying attention?” His eyes flicked back over to the movie. “You’ve never seen this before. 

Determined to get David’s attention away from the screen, Patrick leaned back in and said, “That’s okay.” He kissed David again and got the same response as before.

“Uh huh, yeah. I understand. But this part is kind of important. So.” David pointed back to the TV.

Patrick couldn’t help but chuckle. “Maybe,” he said close to David’s ear, “we could pause it?”

He could have sworn for a moment he felt David soften, making him believe he had gained a little more ground toward victory, but that wasn’t the case. David pulled back and said, “The thing is, if we pause it, we’ll lose our momentum.” David tapped Patrick’s chest flippantly, eyes already fixed back on the screen. “Trust me, this is the right decision.”

It was in that moment Patrick knew that his relationship with David was something entirely new and _right_. Instead of getting frustrated, he watched David’s face never lose focus from the movie, the soft glow from the monitor moving gently in his eyes, and felt a swell of happiness. This was the exact personality of the man who he was certainly falling for, and each time he recognized it, it got more endearing. From the moment they first kissed and David was quick to remind Patrick that although they would definitely be talking more the next day, it would have to be after 10am. David was so sure of himself and wasn’t quick to bend to anyone’s influence. Patrick admired that more than he could possibly put into words.

“Okay,” Patrick finally replied.

His arm returned to it’s comfortable place around David’s shoulder, ready to settle back into movie-watching mode. Then, he watched as David picked up the remote, paused the movie, and turned to face him. David leaned in, fit his hand against Patrick’s cheek, and joined their lips in a firm, sweet kiss. He lingered for a few moments before pulling back and looking fully into Patrick’s eyes. He could even see a small smile playing at the corner of David’s lips.

“That’s to hold you over,” he said, grabbing for the remote again. “I’m going to rewind a bit just in case you were distracted the last ten minutes.” He looked over his shoulder at Patrick and smirked. “I’m definitely interested in revisiting this topic later. Just not at the expense of Sandra Bullock.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments on my first post and encouraging me to post more! y'all are very nice.


End file.
